Prima Ballerina
by DeMoKa
Summary: Fleur is going to give Hermione the ride of hre life while giving her lover a little insight into her childhood secret. shoujoai nowhere near canon


Fleur had a secret, had very unusual secret. It wasn't that she was Veela, it wasn't that she was unnaturally pretty, but a very simple thing. Fleur excelled at it without trying. What was this that Fleur was so wonderful at? The answer; Broom Ballet.

It sounds ridiculous at first, but for one to watch such a feat, they would be in awe. Quidditch itself is a fantastical sport, with action and adrenaline pumping for not just the players but also the spectators. Broom ballet, no matter how unflattering it sounds, it is a truly beautiful sight. Fleur was a complete natural at the sport, no, the art. Harry was a complete natural at Quidditch, loving the speed and the chase. For Fleur, she enjoyed the rush of the wind in her hair, speed is not important, but how you flow through with the air. Difficult twists and turns of Quidditch, such as the Wronski Feint was in fact inspired by the talented young women of the Prima Broom Ballet troupe. Of course, Wronski would never fully admit it but he had always hinted that his sister was involved when he discovered the masterful play. His sister was a member of the Prima Broom Ballet troupe.

Now, the troupe had tried to convince Fleur to join them, but Fleur never wanted to do Broom Ballet, that was, until she had her first lesson. Immediately she took to it like a baby otter to water, playfully frolicking in the air. Fleur was reprimanded and disciplined immediately for not paying attention to the teacher and thus became the teacher's pain in the arse. Fleur loved the broom ballet and the music, but she was always forced to conform to the others. She never understood why she had to do the same, why couldn't she make up her own dances? So, when she was 17 she decided to quit, only ever to dance in her own time, out of her own accord, never anyone else's. Even when her parents pleaded with her to show family friends, she would decline, but after dinner if they had ceased their pleas, she would retrieve her broom and give them a rendition of her own composition.

The family friends would stare in awe at the beauty and grace of Fleur as she flew up above their heads and performed difficult turns and twists on her broom and grabbed the handle, making herself spin seemingly out of control then the land perfectly gracefully with one foot delicately placed, the other wrapped around the base of the broom. The brooms used for broom ballet were much slimmer compared to normal brooms, delicately shaped.

Here she was now with Hermione, a small picnic, just the two of them. The wind blew in her hair; she closed her eyes and savoured it then bent her head to initiate a deep kiss with Hermione. The ends of Hermione's hair tickled her nose, she laughed and pushed Hermione down on the blanket. 'You are so beautiful,' Fleur murmured into Hermione's ear.

Hermione gave her a content smile, 'Yeah, but you rock my socks.'

'Oui, I do, don't I?' agreed Fleur, pressing herself against Hermione, gyrating her hips slowly.

Hermione hissed in pleasure at the contact, kissing Fleur hard on the mouth. Fleur stopped her motions and Hermione pouted, 'Hey! Why'd you stop?'

'I want to show you something, 'Ermione. Wait 'ere,' commanded Fleur, disaparating.

Hermione scratched her head in wonder then Fleur reappeared holding a slim line broom. Hermione gazed at it in amazement, 'Wow... It's so thin, I didn't know you owned a broom, Fleur.'

As Fleur walked back down to Hermione, the sunlight behind her illuminated her, Hermione gasped involuntarily as Fleur mounted her broom, sending Hermione a dazzling smile before she kicked off and flew straight up into the air.

Hermione gasped loudly as Fleur leapt off her broom, flying through the air, only to land back on it with ease. Fleur leaned down and grasped the end of her broom, and swung down, flying back up and onto the broom. It reminded Hermione of a cross between gymnastics and ballet. Then Fleur flew in circles and did amazingly freaky flips reminding Hermione of a roller coaster she had gone on in her childhood, where she had sworn never to go on it again.

Suddenly Fleur flew at her at an incredible speed, though not as fast as Harry had been when he had caught the snitch in the latest world cup final. To Hermione's surprise, Fleur had hoisted her onto the broom, both straddling it with Hermione behind Fleur. Hermione clutched Fleur in a tight hug, holding on for dear life. 'Fleur! Put me down right now!' screamed Hermione, hair failing everywhere.

Fleur gave Hermione a quick glance, 'Hold out your arms.'

Hermione gripped Fleur tighter, 'WHAT! Are you crazy, Fleur!'

'Trust me!' Fleur shouted back.

Hermione took a deep breath and did as her lover asked; she let go and held out her arms, feeling a little ridiculous in emulating the Titanic scene. However as they soared through the sky, she realised that she was as safe as she could ever be. Fleur would never let her fall; it was unthinkable. This comforted Hermione so much that she sat up straight then looked down. The view was breath taking.

'What do you think? It's amazing up 'ere isn't it, 'Ermione?' shouted Fleur, enjoying the rush of the wind against her face.

'I think YOU are wonderful!' Hermione shouted back, kissing Fleur's neck.

Fleur squirmed, 'If you keep doing that you might want to transfigure something into a parachute.'

Hermione halted her kissing and pouted then became content with sitting as close as she could so that her breasts were pressed up against Fleur's back. Fleur mumbled something under her breath and caused them to nose dive towards the ground, Hermione shrieked with laughter and clutched Fleur with all her might, but was actually enjoying herself. Fleur smiled despite being deprived of oxygen. She sighed in relief when she levelled them and Hermione let go. 'Just hold on to me, we're going to spin!' Fleur informed Hermione, not allowing for any argument.

Hermione gripped Fleur tightly and closed her eyes as she felt them spinning as if they were riding a spinning top. For some reason she opened her eyes, extremely glad that she did because Fleur had flown them above the clouds, while still spinning, causing clouds to whip together. The clouds in front of them had mixed and formed a figure discernibly in the shape of a heart. 'Oh, Fleur,' breathed Hermione as they came to a floating stop.

'Do you like it?' asked Fleur.

Hermione squealed and hugged her lover with all her might, 'Like it! I love it! It's so beautiful!'

Fleur laughed and grinned, 'Good.'

'Just promise me you'll warn me next time. I like surprises, but ones where I leave the ground, tell me, please,' said Hermione.

Fleur just waggled her brows at Hermione and took them for another fun filled ride full of flips and turns. After a few minutes, Fleur landed them safely and gracefully on the ground. Hermione hopped off, then Fleur kicked off to do one last little finishing piece. Flying up high, she pirouetted upon the broom as it started falling as she was no longer controlling it, she kicked it so that it was falling bushy end down Fleur did a little twirl on the tip of the broom and held the broom so that it slowed its decent. She ended up landing very slowly on the ground in a finishing position of her right leg wrapped around the upright broom while lying back and the left leg was nearly flush against the broom handle. Hermione felt her heart soar at Fleur's revealment of a secret.

'You have no idea how much I love you,' said Hermione, lowering her hand towards Fleur.

Fleur accepted and allowed for herself to be lifted up and standing. She gave Hermione a mysterious smile and mmed. Then kissed Hermione with great passion and relish. Fleur was about to reveal another little secret to Hermione, the fact that after getting her adrenaline pumping from broom ballet, she was actually... quite... horny!

THE END 

What did you think of that? Fun? Silly? I have no idea how I came up with this idea of Broom Ballet, by the way: )


End file.
